marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Wong (Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme)
| ally = | video = | voice = Paul Nakauchi | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} Wong is the assistant to the and one of 's magic teachers. Biography Wong was part of 's group in charge of catching the creatures sent by . Some time after Stephen Strange's accident, he spots Wong, who tells him that he can be healed in Tibet. Wong gives him a map and disappears. When Strange arrives to the Ancient One's temple, he goes to the temple doors and knocks. Wong opens and lets him inside. They walk past Mordo into the presence of The Ancient One who stands on the other side. Strange begs for help and Ancient One lets him stay. Wong leads him out. Wong leads Strange to his room, one that is empty except for a rug. Strange asks where he is to sleep but Wong says comfort is a privilege he must earn. He also says Strange will start working in the morning. Downstairs Wong sees a group of sorcerers head off to battle more Shadowhounds. Mordo does not think Wong can come since he is training Strange. Wong reminds Mordo that he did everything he needed to when teaching Mordo. A Shadowhound stalks Central Park as the group of seven sorcerers appear. A pack of Shadowhounds suddenly appear and attack the group. During the battle, the hounds begin to destroy the lampposts cutting out the light. When the light bulb goes out Wong casts a spell illuminating the entire area, revealing they are completely surrounded by hounds. Wong, Mordo, and other three survivors return to the temple by magic. Ancient One approaches and asks where the others are. Wong tells him that though they fought bravely they were lost. Mordo tells him that the creatures are growing more confident. The group walks by Strange scrubbing the floors and Wong notices the man's struggle. After Strange finds rebuilt a wall he broke, he tells Wong that his hands are getting worse and wants to know when he can use them again. Wong tells him that the healing isn't about his hands. In anger Strange leaves. As Wong watches him the Ancient One tells him to let him go. Wong does not believe Strange will survive but Ancient One says it is his choice. After Strange collapses and is saved by the Ancient One, Wong looks out and sees Strange, knowing that Ancient One did it. Strange returns to breaking the wall. The Ancient One looks on and tells Wong that Strange is ready. Two tornadoes travel through the city. Suddenly the side of a building bursts out as a Chenoo comes through. One sorcerer tries to shield himself but is stomped on by the creature. Mordo conjures a sword while Wong conjures a spear as the two run across the rooftops. They jump down and begin stabbing at the creature. It goes through a building knocking Mordo off. On the other side Mordo gets back on as the creature continues running. However, the hide is so thick that his sword disappears into smoke. He spots Blue and Demara and tells them to throw up a containment spell. Wong does not believe the two are strong enough to stop it and tells them to get out of the way. However, Mordo believes it will work. Mordo conjures up a larger sword and breaks through the hide. It hits the spell and stops, but the force of its charge breaks through killing Blue and Demara. The creature falls at the foot of the Sanctum and disappears. Just then the two see the other tornado and the Chenoo coming right at them. One sorcerer knocks it sideways into a building while another grows vines to trap its legs and eventually its entire body. The first sorcerer uses a spell to powerfully punch the creature, but it breaks free and bites him throwing him like a ragdoll. The protective spell wears off and Wong catches him in mid-air. Mordo comes down and kills the creature with a single blow. The ragdoll sorcerer is injured but will be fine. Mordo is about to kill Strange during training but is caught by Wong's smoke. Mordo breaks free but Wong materializes between the two. Wong reminds Mordo that he is to train Strange, not kill him. However, Mordo contends that a Sorcerer Supreme must be able to defend himself, then walks away. Strange asks what Mordo meant but Wong dismisses it. Wong says that Strange has a unique gift to absorb magic, which is only granted to a few individuals. Because of Mordo's outburst Wong will take over Strange's training. Wong begins training Strange in the ways of martial arts. He goes from mirroring Wong's movements to sparring with four at once. After the sorcerers move to the Sanctum Sanctorum, Strange heads off to the hospital to check the kids wo Dormammu wants to use as a portal, and Mordo follows in case a warrior is needed. Meanwhile, Ancient One and Wong stay behind to defend the Sanctum. After they leave Ancient One hands the off to Wong. Wong teleports to the hospital in a puff of smoke to find Strange injured by an absent Mordo. He then explains to Strange that Mordo has joined Dormammu. Wong and Strange appear at the Sanctum but find Ancient One already dead. Wong cradles his master's body but Strange knows they need to find Mordo. Wong hands him the Eye of Agamotto as it is the only way to find Mordo. Strange argues that it is only for the Sorcerer Supreme but Wong agrees. Strange walks out from the shadows with Wong behind him and confronts Mordo. Mordo sees the Eye and attacks with his sword. However, Wong stops the attack while Strange does not even move a muscle. Mordo summons his sword to him and attacks, while Wong makes his sword double sided. The two fight while Strange goes to the children. During the fight Mordo jumps on Wong's head and cuts his chest. Wong falls to the ground and Mordo goes to making a finishing strike. Strange stops him in the nick of time. After Strange defeats Mordo, Dormammu arrives and then goes to attack Strange and Wong. Strange defends himself and Wong but the attack is too great. Dormammu then takes the Eye and leaves. Wong tells Strange to follow. Dormammu arrives at the Sanctum, then Strange steps up to confront Dormammu. As Dormammu's flames overwhelm Strange Wong arrives and gives Strange a message. Wong says that Dormammu is a creature of pure magic and Strange can use that against him. Strange manages to close the Eye and bring it back to him, where it opens up again. He uses the eye to absorb all the magic that Dormammu is using against him. Strange absorbs all of Dormammu's flames until nothing is left. Then the remainder of Dormammu disappears into a cloud of smoke. Wong tells him that is not what he meant. Wong accompanies Strange stands to the grave site of . Wong asks if Strange is all right and he answers that he is. At the rebuilt Sanctum Strange asks Wong how it goes with scouting for new recruits. Wong tells him there are several promising people, including one woman named . The two walk inside and Strange magically closes the door behind them. Background Wong was voiced by Paul Nakauchi. The film created the aspect that Wong recruited Stephen later training him. The training aspect would be retained for the live-action Marvel Studios ''Doctor Strange'' film. In the Comics Wong cannot use any magic without the help of Doctor Strange. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Wong (Earth-2772) at Marvel Database *Wong (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Sorcerer (Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme) Category:Heroes (Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme) Category:Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme